Last Night: You don't have to stand alone
by InuSoulSonicEater40
Summary: When an unfair fight breaks out in the feudal era and Inuyasha gets badly injured. Kagome finds him and something strange happens. Based of of "Last Night" by Skillet
1. A Bad Break

One spring day in the feudal Japan, Inuyasha is walking by himself in the forest just outside Kaede's village. "What a nice day? Everything is so peaceful. It's like Naraku doesn't even exist." He thought as he kept walking. Little did he know that Sesshomaru and Koga were coming at him at full speed.  
"Inuyasha is just ahead. Remember what I told you, wolf." Sesshomaru said "Chill out, I remember. Beat the living daylights out of the mutt." Koga said while glancing at his left arm which held a newly going jewel shard. "I'll give him a beat down he won't soon forget."  
Inuyasha, whose still walking, suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Oh great, here comes trouble." He thought as he leapt into the nearest tree and listened for his attackers. Sesshomaru Koga came into the clearing. "OK dog-breath, where is that mutt? You said he was ahead of us, but it looks like you were wrong. Koga yelled at the dog demon. "I'm never wrong you incompetent wolf. He's here." Sesshomaru said back to the wolf. "Why are you two after me?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from his perch. "We wanted to fight you dear brother... til you can't fight anymore." Sesshomaru said as his talon whip appeared. Koga was behind Inuyasha getting into his fighting stance. "It seems that the odds are against me, but that's the way I like it. I'm glad you guys came, I was really missing the fighting." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. Koga and Sesshomaru raced towards him as he pulls out Tessaiga. Sesshomaru knocked the sword from Inuyasha's hands. Koga then punched his right arm causing the bone to shatter. "Got a another jewel shard I see. I hope this one won't try to kill you, Koga." Inuyasha said holding his recently punched arm. "It's the real deal mutt-face, so if anyone is going to die today it will be you!" he yelled as he tried to hit the inuhanyou again. Sesshomaru picked up Tessaiga and started slashing through the wind scar. Inuyasha, who was still dodging Koga, didn't notice that the blades of demonic energy were headed at him. Koga, seeing the wind scar, moved out the way and Inuyasha received the full blow. "Using my own sword against me again, Sesshomaru. I guess it is true. You really can't teach and old dog new tricks." Inuyasha said getting back to his feet showing no sign of pain as he ran at Sesshomaru. 'Something isn't right here, Inuyasha's demon blood should have taken over. Why hasn't it.' Sesshomaru thought as he dodged Inuyasha's attacks. He then punched Inuyasha which left a scar in its wake, but Inuyasha continued to attack him. Finally Inuyasha got Tessaiga from Sesshomaru, but by doing so Sesshomaru used his poisonous claws to make a hole in Inuyasha's torso. Inuyasha used adamant barrage to block Koga's attack but was in turn scratched by Sesshomaru on his left arm. Next thing Inuyasha knew Koga kicked him into a tree then both Koga & Sesshomaru left. "What was that about? Why'd they just leave?" Inuyasha thought resheving Tessaiga. "I must get to a safe place to heal myself... Fast." He thought as his instincts took control. Inuyasha leapt into the well and was soon transported to Kagome's era. Inuyasha, feeling that he was safe, collapsed in front of the God's tree. Meanwhile Kagome it's returning home from school.

"I'm glad that it's finally spring break. One whole month(I know it's very unrealistic but what the hell. I seriously wish it was that long) we get off and Mom, grandpa & Souta are visiting a shrine in India, so I get the house all to myself." Kagome thought as she climbed the stairs to the shrine she called home. When she reached the top and started walking towards the house, she saw a fallen figure near the God's tree. "Is that who I think it is?" She thought as she ran towards him. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Are you alright?" She asked him, but he didn't respond. So she turned the hanyou over. "Oh kami, what happened to him? He looks so weak and pale." She thought putting his arm over her shoulder and carried him inside. After bandaging his wounds, she placed him on her bed and waited for him to wake up. "His right arm it's broken and the wounds on his torso and other arm look poison inflicted. I'm gonna guess that Sesshomaru & Koga double-teamed him. I'll make Koga wish he hadn't mess with my friends." She thought as she got a glass of water for Inuyasha.

Later that evening, Kagome heard a groan coming from her bed. "Where am I? It looks like I'm in Kagome's world, but how can that be? The last thing I remember was being slammed into a tree." Inuyasha thought trying to sit up. " Hold on there Inuyasha, you're still aren't healed. You need to rest and recover."Kagome said gently pushing him back in the bed. "I'm fine Kagome, plus I have to protect you." He said attempting to sit up again, but was again pushed down by Kagome. "The last time I checked the only demon here or half demon here is you, so I think I'm safe. You on the other hand were fighting two demons at once. You need to recover first. Now if you don't mind, I need to check your temperature." She said. "What for?" Inuyasha said jerking away from the girl. "Because I found you unconscious and bleeding in from of the God's tree, that's what for! " Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard that. "I must've came here on instinct trying not to transform. That had to be the reason." He thought when all of a sudden a thermometer was stuck in his mouth. "Inuyasha are you feeling warm or cold?" She asked after taking the instrument out of his mouth. "A little cold,I guess." He said. "Here, take this it should help the pain." Kagome said handing him an aspirin. "Here are some blankets to keep you warm." "Where are you going to sleep, Kagome? You got mad at me the last time I slept here. I'll go sleep on Goshinboku." He said trying to sit up once again. "Would you stop trying to get up Inuyasha, you'll open your wounds again. Plus I'll get the inflatable bed from my brother's room and sleep in here. I also have no homework because it's spring break." Kagome explained, "Just calm down and rest." She rubbed his ears. " Kagome found out how my mother used to get me to calm down or go to sleep. It feels nice to have my ears rubbed, it's been a long time since someone has." He thought closing his eyes and emit a low, but audible growl. "He must really be out of it. Everytime I asked him if I could rub his ears he'd say something along the lines of no. Why all of a sudden he lets me do so?" Kagome thought, "He must've had a bad day, but at least he's safe." She stopped when she heard soft snoring coming from Inuyasha. Then she went to get the air mattress from her brother's room. She next moved her desk and chair beside her dresser, then placed the bed where the desk just sat.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night tho use the restroom. When she returned to her room, she saw Inuyasha thrashing on the bed and growling. "Oh my kami, he is transforming. I have to stop that from happening." She thought. She grabbed Tessaiga from beside the bed and placed it on his chest. After she did so, the hanyou whimpered like a wounded puppy. "Kagome... What happened... I feel weaker than when I got here." He whimpered. " You were transforming in your sleep. You were thrashing on the bed, which woke me, so I put Tessaiga on you then you stopped. I'm going back to sleep, OK." She said turning around to her temporary bed, but a hand grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave, Kagome. I don't want to be alone." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked surprised. " I'm not leaving the room Inuyasha, I'm just going to the other side to get on the air bed." She said trying to release herself from the hanyou's grasp. "Kagome stay over here... Please." He whimpered. "Inuyasha, you're in a lot of pain. The lease I can do is help you feel better." She thought, "Fine" she said walking back to the bed where the hanyou lied. She then asked,"Where do you want me to sleep since I'm not allowed to lie on the air mattress?" He then patted a place beside him and said, "As close to me as possible. Your scent is very calming." "OK, now I really think he's injured." She thought as she laid down on her bed. Inuyasha pulled her up to his chest and put his head on top of hers with his nose in her hair. Kagome was surprised by this action, but relaxed into his embrace. "This feels much better." He whispered even though he was still in physical pain. He then looked down at Kagome to realize that she was asleep and not long after he too fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Kagome to the rescue

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling great. "Sleeping on this air mattress was a great idea so I wouldn't have to move Inuyasha. He really didn't look so good when he woke up after this transformation." She thought as she opened her eyes. She saw a red cloth in front of her. "Did I happen to have fallen asleep in the same bed as Inuyasha?" She thought as a flashback of last night appeared in her mind. **"Please don't leave, Kagome. I don't want to be alone." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked surprised. " I'm not leaving the room Inuyasha, I'm just going to the other side to get on the air bed." She said trying to release herself from the hanyou's grasp. "Kagome stay over here... Please." He whimpered."Fine" she said walking back to the bed where the hanyou lied. Sure then asked,"Where do you want me to sleep since I'm not allowed to lie on the air mattress?" He then patted a place beside him and said, "As close to me as possible. Your scent is very calming." "OK, now I really think he's injured." She thought as she laid down on her bed.** "I did fall asleep with Inuyasha. I should get up before he realizes what he did." She said as she got out of the bed to make breakfast.

Later Inuyasha woke up to find that Kagome wasn't with him. "Did she leave the house and left me here not knowing what is going on with these strange objects? Or did she just go to another room of the house? I'll find her no matter what." He thought trying to sit up again, but a sharp pain abdomen. He hissed as he fell back on to the bed with his eyes clench shut. "Why am I in so much pain? What happened yesterday I don't remember. All I remember is waking up on this side of the well and the pain." He thought as Kagome entered the room. "Good morning Inuyasha, you feeling any better than last night?" She asked. "No, not really. What happened to me? Do you know?" He asked the miko. "Judging by the wounds I treated, you were attacked by Sesshomaru and Kouga." Kagome answered. "Well that would explain the pain I'm feeling. I feel like crap. Anything else happen?" He asked. "Yes, you transformed in your sleep so I had to get Tessaiga to you. After that you asked me to sleep with you." She said as her cheeks turned the color of his haori. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide when he heard this. "I didn't do anything inappropriate, did I?" He said in horror. "No, you didn't, but it was a bit of a surprise." She said blushing again. "Here you should probably eat something so you can get better." She said handing him a bowl of chicken noodle soup.(What no ramen? Don't worry he'll get some before the end of this story.㈴1) "Thanks Kagome, for all you do for me and the others. I don't always say it but I really do appreciate your help and support." He said as he started to eat the soup. "So what were you doing to make Sesshomaru and Kouga mad? I mean you had to do something to piss them off." Kagome asked. "The thing is... I didn't do anything to tick them out this time. All I know is that I was walking through the forest, then smelt trouble, hid to see who it was, then they challenged me. If I did anything to piss them off, I probably don't remember." Inuyasha said as he finished the bowl. "This is odd I never thought that Kouga would attack Inuyasha without a good reason. Looks like I have to go find out what got in to him yesterday." Kagome thought as she placed the bowl in the kitchen sink. "Inuyasha, I'm about to go to the store to get a few things. I'll be back later." Kagome said, "I need you to rest so your wounds can heal." "OK, but come back soon." Inuyasha said as Kagome left the house. "Now to get to the bottom of this." Kagome thought she jumped into the well.


	3. The Furious Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: ALL INUYASHA CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO, NOT ME!

ENJOY ㈴1

Chapter 3: The Furious Confrontation

Kagome jumped into the well and transported to the feudal era. "Kagome, you're back. How are you?" Shippo asked as she exited the well. " I could be doing alot better. Do you know where Sango is? I need to borrow Kirara." She asked the young fox. "Sango should be with Miroku and Kaede gathering herbs of healing. Why do you need to borrow Kirara, Kagome?" "I need to borrow her because I have to visit a certain wolf demon about yesterday." She said running to the fields. "Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha? We haven't seen him since you left two days ago." Miroku asked. "Yes I've seen him. He's in my era healing because Kouga and Sesshomaru attacked him & left him very weak." Kagome explained to her friends, "That is why I'm here. I'm going to confront Kouga to find out why he was attacking Inuyasha. So Sango I need to borrow Kirara to carry me to Kouga's territory." "Well I would think that Inuyasha would feel better if we all went with you. You did tell him you were coming back here didn't you?" Sango asked looking at the futuristic miko. "Ah... Yeah... You see what had happened was... I didn't want him to get stressed out or the wounds he had would open again, and I don't want him to die by confronting Kouga. After what I heard from Inuyasha, it would seem like Kouga is trying to prove something and had another jewel shard. This will make him easier to find." Kagome said as she and Sango mounted on Kirara and Miroku and Shippo started running.

They made it to the mountain territory of the wolf demons. "Kouga! Come here, we need to talk. NOW!" Kagome screamed towards the caves that where the wolves home. "Kagome, how nice of you to stop by. I see that Inuyasha isn't with you. Does that mean you finally came to your senses and chose me instead of that mutt?" He asked trying to get close to Kagome. Kagome was armed and was through playing around with Kouga. "First of all, I never wanted to be with you. Second of all, you took me from my companions just so you could try to marry me instead of finishing what I started and defeat Naraku. Third of all, I don't like people who hurt others just to get what they want. And what you did to Inuyasha is unforgivable." Kagome said as Kouga looked at her in fear. He'd never seen Kagome get so angry. Her aura was spiraling around her like fire. "Kagome, calm down. I was only messing with him." Kouga said backing away from Kagome in fear of getting purified. "Messing with him... MESSING WITH HIM... YOU FLEA-BITTEN SON OF A BITCH, YOU FUCKING BROKE HIS ARM NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU FOUND HIM AND BEAT HIM WITH HELP FROM HIS OWN FUCKIN' BROTHER. I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU AT FIRST, BUT THIS TIME YOU WENT TOO FAR."Kagome screamed at the terrified wolf tribe leader. "I'm sorry Kagome, please forgive me. I never meant to make you mad. I thought you deserved better than that half-breed Inuyasha." He said fearing for his life. "IT'S TOO LATE KOUGA, YOU FUCKED UP REAL BAD THIS TIME. NOW YOU'LL PAY." Kagome said as she lunged at Kouga with get aura around her. She punched him so hard that when he hit the mountain, it crumbled in top of the poor wolf demon. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had their mouths open. "I never seen Kagome act so ruthlessly. What Kouga did must have seriously pissed her off." Sango said, " I thought Kagome was scary giving Inuyasha all those sit commands, but this is absolutely terrifying." Shippo said hiding behind Miroku. "I'm glad Inuyasha wasn't here, he'd be taking cover like the rest of us or fighting with Kagome." Miroku pointed out.

After what seemed like two to three hours, Kagome dragged Kouga out from under the rubble. "Kouga I'm warning you, if you ever try something like this again, I will personally escort you straight to Hell. You got me you mangy wolf?" Kagome said holding him up by his neck. "Perfectly crystal clear Kagome." The frightened wolf said before Kagome dropped him. "I'll also be taking these, so I make sure won't yet anything." Kagome said ripping out the jewel shards he possessed, " Now get out of my sight and never try to find me or my companions ever again. I thought you were better than that Kouga. I'm truly disappointed." She said walking back to her friends who were still shocked from what they had just encounter, luckily Shippo had enough courage to video tape the whole thing. "Let's go back before I want to do something I'll regret." Kagome said as she mounted Kirara as well as Sango and Miroku & Shippo ran. "And I thought Inuyasha had bad breaks from Kagome." Shippo whispered to Miroku."I'd agree with you entirely. Never have I witnessed so much ferocity coming from Kagome. It's kinda frightening." Miroku whispered to the young fox demon as they returned before the sun was at its highest.

"So how was ye trip back?" Kaede asked. "It was rather quiet. I'm going home, I got some things I have to take care of." Kagome said. "Kagome, but didn't ye just come back? You should go look for Inuyasha." Kaede suggested. "Kaede, I know where Inuyasha is he just doesn't know where I am." Kagome explained, "I have to return and take care of him." "OK, we won't stop you. See you both when you come back." Sango said as she pushed Kagome out of the hut. "Miroku... Sango... What arts ye afraid of. Kagome bad done nothing to frighten ye." Kaede said. " You didn't see what we did today. Shippo, please show her the video you took. As Kaede watched in horror of what the young miko did to the wolf demon, Kagome walked to the well to take care of her favorite inuhanyou.


	4. True Love That Concurs All

Chapter 4:True love ❤ that concurs all

ENJOY?

Kagome climbed out of the well in her era and walked towards her bedroom window. She climbed Goshinboku to look into her bedroom. She saw that Inuyasha was asleep in her bed. "Good, I don't have to worry about him trying to track me down in the city. He looks so peaceful and calm." She thought as she left the tree to go to the store like she had said. She returned to the shrine with bags of supplies, food and other items for her friends. "I'm so happy look at me. I'm Kagome happy to be free." She sang softly not trying to wake the hanyou. "He looks so peaceful, I wish he could be like this all the time. Kouga isn't going to attempt to make me his woman nor will he fight with Inuyasha." She thought as she made her way to the kitchen. Later that evening Inuyasha came down from Kagome's bed. "Hey there sleepy head how'd you sleep?" Kagome asked. "I slept well. You didn't get yourself into any trouble did you?" Inuyasha replied. "I didn't and wouldn't if I knew that you needed me. You're extremely specially to me." She said turning towards the hanyou. "That's good because I would hate it if you got hurt and I can't bear to be away from you for long periods of time." He said coming closer to the futuristic miko. "That's why you're always rushing me to come back to your era, isn't it? Because you miss me." Kagome said almost inches away from his face. "Yes, and why I can't stand seeing you stand up for Kouga. I feel jealous when you do that. I can't control myself and what I do when you do that!" He said inching closer to her. "You don't have to worry about that now for I'll always stand up for you." She whispered right before her lips crashed onto Inuyasha's. ' This feels so right. I don't want this moment to end.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome was so lost in the moment that she didn't have to think, she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. After a few minutes the two separated. "I'll never leave your side again, Inuyasha. I promise." Kagome said while catching her breathe. "And I'll never leave yours Kagome. May I mark you so no one will try to claim you anymore?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, for I want to be with you alone." Kagome answered before Inuyasha bit into the side of her neck. He then licked the wound to stop the bleeding. "This will be the last night either of us stands alone." Kagome said as she kissed him again.


End file.
